


Marichat May(hem)

by PawsitiveStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May 2018, This is gonna be a rollercoaster, i've always wanted to do marichat may, im also going to try and connect all the prompts together, tags will change as I go along, time to challenge myself as a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/pseuds/PawsitiveStars
Summary: Add all the prompts together for this month and what do you get? Marichat May 2018! Are you ready? Cause I'm not! Come on and enjoy whatever this story is going to be. It will mainly be about our favorite lovebirds going through what the prompts decided to throw at us for this month featuring Chat, Marinette, Ladybug, and..*reads smudged writing on hand*..Rien. Happy reading!





	Marichat May(hem)

**Author's Note:**

> Am I a busy person? Absolutely! Do I care? Not in the slightest!  
> Who needed sleep anyway?

“Ow!”

Chat Noir winced as a shooting pain jolted through his sore arm from the angry jab of a finger, belonging to one furious Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Just _what_ were you thinking?!” she whisper yelled, trying not to alert her parents downstairs.

Chat narrowed his eyes at her as he tenderly sat down on her chaise. It didn’t matter how careful he was though, all of his injuries protested immensely, so he couldn’t stop a slight hiss from escaping his lips.

She just stood there glaring at him, hands on her hips.

It kind of reminded him of Ladybug.

“Well?” she demanded, now whirling around to move across the room and grab her medical kit.

Blowing the bangs out of his eye, Chat huffed as he watched her. “Marinette, I was only doing my job as a hero of Paris. I wasn’t going to let that guy hurt you!”

As much as it pained her knowing he was right, Marinette was still mad at him for jumping in the way of danger  _again_ and grit her teeth as she walked over with the kit. As soon as she sat down, she immediately began looking over his injuries. He had a gash on his right arm and another slice along the left side of his ribs. There was a bruise forming underneath his right eye, and the hair on the right side of his head was matted with drying blood. Taking a deep breath, she steadied her anger for now to put focus into her new task of patching him up.

Chat watched as she shifted her attention on his wounds and relaxed only slightly. The air in the room was consumed with tension, and he felt even the slightest mishap could set off a spark and cause it to turn into roaring emotions. So he sat as still as he could, fighting the urge to cry out as she wrapped bandages around his cuts, sometimes a little too tight. She eventually noticed his discomfort, so she quickly tried again by loosening them while the high of the fright was then slowly melting away around the two.

After finishing up wrapping his wounds, Marinette didn’t notice how her hands and body began to shake while she fumbled around trying to find a rag to wipe the blood away from his head. Her breathing was just starting to escalate, trying and failing to locate it, when Chat’s hands gently grasped around hers.

“I’m sorry,” Chat murmured. She looked up unto his vibrant green eyes, not realizing as a tear had escaped her, rushing swiftly down her cheek. He let go of one of her hands to tenderly wipe it away and it left her feeling vulnerable in that moment. A swell of emotions suddenly wanted to break free from her chest, but she held it back, wanting to help him first then cry later.

Furrowing his brows in concern, Chat watched as the girl in front of him was barely holding herself together. “Oh Marinette,” he whispered, and moved carefully towards her to wrap his arms around her small body and cradle her head against his chest.

Letting out a tiny sob, Marinette clutched her hands tightly as to not injure him further by squeezing him in a hug, while letting the tears pour out of her.

They sat like that for a while, taking comfort in the other as the night quietly continued on. Finally, once the sniffling had stopped, Marinette pulled away and sluggishly wiped at her eyes and nose. Chat was still worried about her, but the sharp bite of his wounds was really catching up to him now as the adrenaline had completely worn off and it hurt to move anything. Still though, he would sit here as long as it took to comfort his friend.

“Thank you Chat,” Marinette said in a hoarse voice, looking at him with red, puffy eyes. The taste of her salty tears lingered on her tongue.

“Anytime Princess,” he replied with a smile.

“I-I thought,” She stammered, “I didn’t ever think something like this could happen to me, but there I was, walking home alone tonight after a late delivery. Then this guy just came out of nowhere, trying to grab at me.” She began shaking again, so Chat grabbed both her hands and held them in a firm grip, reassuring her he was there.

“He tried to rip my purse off, and then he gave up and started dragging me down an alley when suddenly you showed up.” At this, she let out a laugh of disbelief. “I had never been so happy to see you until that moment.”

“Yeah, and I have never felt so livid in my entire life until that moment,” Chat said truthfully, trying to choke back the snarl rising in his throat of remembering himself stumble upon the scene by chance and understanding what was about to happen.

“But when I saw him whip out that weird knife and actually cut through your suit,” Marinette swallowed hard, “I got even more scared than before.” Silent tears began making their way down her face again, but neither of them paid any mind.

Then Marinette tightened her hands around his. “A-a-and when he turned on me and you jumped in front of me to stop him…” she took in a deep breath, “He just nearly missed stabbing you in the chest,” she squeaked out. “It seemed as if the world had almost stopped.”

She began to shake like a leaf in the wind so Chat slid closer to her, ignoring the pounding in his head and the sting of his cuts to put an arm around her and hold her to him.

“Then when you dropped your baton and he took it to smash you in the head with it, I thought it was all over.” She rested her head against his chest and stared out into her dimly lit room. “Seeing you lie there, not moving, I thought you di-ed,” Her voice cracked on the word and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Chat nuzzled her head in comfort. “But when I woke up to see you with my baton in your hands, standing over his crumpled figure lying on the ground,” he purred lightly, “I was so proud.”

A beat passed.

“It looked hot too.”

Groaning, Marinette let the tension roll out of her shoulders while she breathlessly giggled at his attempt to improve her mood. “Stupid kitty,” she said fondly.  

“Whatever happened to him anyway?” Chat asked as she stroked and played with his fingers.

Pausing, she crinkled her nose in thought. “I don’t know. It seemed like he just vanished into thin air when I went to check on you.”

“Huh,” Chat said in deep thought. “Well, I don’t like not knowing where he is, so I’ll keep an eye on you any way that I can to make sure you’re always safe.”

Marinette felt a smile grow on her face from her kitty’s thoughtfulness. Turning her head, she laid a delicate kiss right above his heart to show her gratitude. “Thanks again Chat.”

Chat felt like his breath was taken from his lungs while warmth spread throughout his torso at her sweet gesture.

Once again, Marinette rested her head against his chest and listened to his accelerated heartbeat, relieved to hear the sound.

“Well,” Chat muttered, “I should probably be getting home now.” But he made no move to get up.

Marinette stiffened. “No Chat,” she peered up into his eyes, trying to bring forth all of her feelings. “You’re injured, please stay the night.” Her big, blue eyes beckoned him in, begging him not to go. “Please,” she said in a desperate whisper.

Sighing, he easily relented, not wanting to go anyway. “As you wish Marinette.”

Marinette then moved out of Chat’s hold and carefully laid him back against the chaise. Once he was settled, she moved the med kit to the floor and ran to get a blanket out of her closet. She grabbed a huge, fuzzy pink blanket and on her way back over, picked up a sock as well. After she cuddled up alongside him and wrapped the blanket securely around them, she began dabbing the bloodied side of his head with her sock.

Chat gazed at her affectionately as she worked on cleaning the rest of the blood off and he never felt so content before. Then he thought of her choice in clothing. “Really? Why a sock Princess?” He chuckled in amusement.

Without stopping, she answered immediately, “Because it’s only _fitting_ since you were _socked_ on the side of your head.”

Eyes blowing wide Chat tried to hold back his laughter, but only ended up burying his face into the pillow to muffle his guffaws.

Marinette cracked a smile and threw the sock onto the floor next to the med kit then shifted closer to him. Chat moved his head back to look at her while a huge grin took over his face and bumped his nose with hers. “Marinette one, Chat Noir zero,” he murmured, then closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, relishing in the sweet vanilla scent all around him. Marinette stared at him for a few more minutes, and then let her eyes drift shut as well, feeling safe and unconcerned with her partner by her side.

What both of them didn’t realize was the pair of eyes that continued to watch them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join me in the endless miraculous void and memestation I call a tumblr blog at luminousinthedark.tumblr.com


End file.
